Clan Wars
---- ClanWarInfo1.JPG ClanWarInfo2.JPG ClanWarInfo3.JPG ClanWarInfo4.JPG ClanWarInfo5.JPG ClanWarInfo6.JPG ClanWarInfo7.JPG *'Summary' **Clan Wars is a feature that was added in the Version 6.56.1 update. **Each epic 47 hour event (23 hour preparation + 24 hour battle day) is won by the clan who scores more stars. Bonus loot is your prize for winning the war. The bonus can be increased by winning attacks, but most of it is lost if your clan loses the war. ---- *'Matchmaking' **The matchmaking system in Clan Wars puts your clan against another clan of similar strength both offensively and defensively, and of the same size, rounded down to multiples of five (or ten if member amount is 30+) eligible members. **Once a Co-Leader or Leader starts a Clan war search, the clan is put into the matchmaking pool, and it may take anywhere from a few minutes to a few hours for the matchmaking process to find a suitable clan in war. While the Clan War search is ongoing, Co-Leaders or Leaders can cancel the war search at any time, but once a match is found, canceling the war can no longer be done and the war enters its preparation day. **Experience level of members, number of trophies, number of wars won by a clan and clan level will not influence the matchmaking process whatsoever. **Strength calculations have been updated in Clan Wars matchmaking to compensate for high level walls and heroes, skeleton traps, etc. **There is no cooldown for Clan Wars. A Clan war search can be started as long as the clan is not currently in a war, whether it be a normal Clan War or a Friendly War. ---- *'Eligibility of Members' **There are eight different sizes of Clan Wars, starting from 5 vs 5 and can be increased in multiples of five up to 50 vs 50, the exceptions being 35 vs 35 and 45 vs 45 (both of these sizes can be chosen via Friendly Wars). The members that will go to war are determined by the Clan Leader, the leader chooses the players that will participate among all those members who opt in for Clan Wars. A larger Clan War yields more Clan XP. **If you wish to not participate in a Clan War you can Opt-Out. You can do this by visiting your Player Profile and clicking the "Clan Wars" button and it will ask you if you prefer to be in the war or not. Click "I'm Out" if you would like to be left out, click "I'm In" if you would like to be in the war. Note: Leaders can still choose players that have chosen to opt-out by default, and can always leave out players that have chosen to opt-in by default. **Members are also not eligible for a war if they have left a clan with the member currently participating in a war; this status remains until that clan finishes their war (e.g. if Player A leaves Clan A that is currently in war with 1 day left and joins Clan B, Player A will not be eligible in Clan B's wars until 1 day has passed). ***However, if war participants re-join the clan that they left, they will be able to resume participation in the clan's war, if it is still ongoing. **Any members that join a clan that is in the midst of a war (regardless of whether the clan is in preparation day or battle day) will have to spectate. ---- *'Preparation Day' **During Preparation Day, War Bases are open for troop donation and can be redesigned using all the parts of your regular Village. These bases defend for you during war and will keep your resources and trophies perfectly safe. Preparation Day lasts for 23 hours as of the December 10, 2015 Town Hall 11 update. *'Donation of Troops' **During Preparation Day, anyone participating in the war can donate troops to any of the War Bases. These troops will help defend against any attacks from the enemy. Like the normal Clan Castle, participants can donate a maximum of 5-8 troops per War Base (dependent on Clan level), disregarding housing space (e.g. one could donate 1 Dragon, 2 Wizards and 2 Archers to fill up the space in a War Base with a level 5 Clan Castle), and the capacity of a player's Clan Castle in the War Base is equal to the housing capacity of the player's Clan Castle in the normal village. War spectators cannot donate troops into the War Castle. *'Scouting Enemy Bases' **Apart from donating troops into War Bases, the other purpose of Preparation Day is to scout enemy bases prior to the beginning of Battle Day. Since the May 2016 update, enemy war base layouts are only revealed during Battle Day, and so only the enemy's actual village is shown. The "war base" as showed in preparation day can only show the strength of the enemy base. **The 23 hours can be used to coordinate the attacks of the participants; they can then decide beforehand which clan members will attack which bases. ---- *'Battle Day' **Each participant can attack twice during Battle Day. Each participant will have a recommended base (based upon the relative strengths of your army and their defenses), but you can attack any base you like. You must attack two separate bases with your two attacks, however; you are not allowed to attack the same base twice. **Clan war attacks will neither break your shield nor affect your trophies, (nor even steal player resources) just like single-player attacks. *'Multiple Attacks on the Same Base' **Only the best attack against each enemy counts, so clan strategy is key! If two players attack the same enemy base and one person gets one star and the other gets two, the clan only receives two stars (not three). This is to prevent everyone from attacking the easiest enemy bases. **The clan's best attack on a particular base will be determined by a number of criteria. ***The first of these criteria would be the number of stars earned, and this criteria alone does not take into account overall damage done. For example, if two players attack the same base and one person gets a 90% 1-star and the other gets a 60% 2-star, the clan's best attack will be noted as the 60% 2-star attack. ***The second criteria is the overall damage done by the attack. For example, if two players attack the same base and both players score one star, but the overall damage done by the attacks are 50% and 80% respectively, the clan's best attack will be noted as the 80% 1-star attack. **The clan's best attack will contribute to determining the total destruction accrued by the clan during the war. The total destruction can be a vital tiebreaker that can decide the war, so destroy as much of a base as possible! *'War Win Bonus' **The game calculates and displays a war win bonus unique to every base. The bonus displayed is the loot you will receive if you get at least 1 star and your clan wins the war. You still get the loot even if the base was previously 3-starred. This war win bonus is 7 times the available loot from a base (e.g. if a base has 25k Gold and Elixir available in the attack itself the war win bonus for defeating that base would be 175k), and can be increased by whatever bonus your clan has as the "War bonus extra loot" perk, if your clan is level 3 or above. **If you get no stars in an attack, you only get a reduced bonus whose percentage is equal to the destruction percentage. For example, an attack of 30% without destroying the Town Hall will give 30% of the full War Win Bonus of this base. *'War Tools' **War Tools are a feature added in an optional update on April 9th, 2018. The feature helps players to coordinate and attack better. **There are two War Tools, both are accessed by tapping on a War Base and pressing the up arrow, bringing up the war tools. ***Participants can claim targets using the "Claim Target" feature. By doing so, players show their intention to attack the claimed war base. When a target is claimed, a flag appears next to the corresponding war base. ****Multiple players can claim the same target; each player can only claim as many targets as they have attacks remaining (e.g. if you have 1 attack remaining, you can only claim 1 target at a time). ****Note that this feature does not prevent other players from attacking the claimed target. It also does not prevent the claimer from attacking any other target that he/she did not claim. ****If a player has used both their attacks (not necessarily on the claimed bases), any of his/her claims to targets will be automatically removed. ***Participants can also leave notes on each war base, irrespective of their rank within the clan, which can help attackers with planning their attack. This note can be edited at any time during the war. When a note is left on a war base, a letter appears next to the corresponding war base. ****Any spectators will not be able to edit these notes. *'War Events' **During Battle Day, and subsequently up to five days after the war ends you can view a complete log of attacks that have happened thus far in the war. Each attack has its own separate replay, and it has its own rounded box, showing the username of both the attacker and defender, the result as well as the time left in the war (at the time of the battle). **The rounded box has several elements. In the center of the box is the result. On either side of the result, the names of both players involved in the battle are displayed; the player belonging to your clan will be on the left-hand side and the player belonging to the enemy clan will be on the right-hand side. The attacker is denoted by a light background, whilst the defender is denoted by a darker background. The "direction" of attack (whether a member of your Clan attacked a member of the enemy Clan or vice versa) is denoted by pointed arrows extending out from the light background. **Any battles involving you will have the word "You" (with your base number) in place of your username, highlighted in yellow. *'War Statistics' **During Battle Day and up to five days after the war ends, you are able to view the statistics of the aforementioned war. This includes the War Events (explained above), the overall War Statistics (under the tab "War Stats") and the statistics of both your clan (under the tab "My Team") and the enemy clan (under the tab "Enemy Team"). The War Stats tab show different statistics, including attacks (number won, number lost, number remaining), the breakdown of best attacks in the war, other attack stats (new stars per attack, average destruction and average attack duration) and the most heroic attack and defense for both clans. **Both the My Team and Enemy Team tabs show the attacks that each participant made, the number of defenses won against the number of defenses the participant's War Base had in total, and the number of new stars contributed to the war tally by each member. ---- *'War Results' **At the end of Battle Day, the winner is the clan with the most stars scored against the enemy. In the case that both clans score the same amount of stars, the winning clan is the clan that has dealt the higher amount of total destruction. ***Should both clans deal the same amount of stars and total destruction, the war will be considered a draw. This, however can be considered rare, as total destruction dealt is different in each attack and hardly sync with the enemy clan. However, a clan war will always result in a draw if both clans attain the full amount of war stars available. **At the end of the war, bonus loot is delivered to the participants' Clan Castles, along with Clan XP which you can read about in Clan Perks. Players can review results and battle replays after the war is over, for up to five days after the war ends. **The result of the war is also added to the Clan's War Log, which shows the last 50 wars the Clan has been in, along with an all-time war record (number of wars won, lost and drawn). Each entry in the War Log summarizes the opposing clan, the result (implied by the background of the entry; green for a win, red for a loss and gray for a draw), and also the amount of Clan XP earned in that war. **For a Victory you would earn the full War Win bonus. For a draw you would earn half of the war win bonus, and for a Defeat you would earn only 3/7ths of the war win bonus. **You and your clan gain all of the Clan XP that was earned throughout Battle Day, and an extra 50 Clan XP if your clan won the war. Failing to win the war does not reduce the amount of Clan XP that was earned by your clan. **Even if you have left the clan before the war ended, you can still receive the War Bonus if you had attacked at least one base in the Clan War. Any spectators, however, will not receive any War Bonus whatsoever. ---- *'Friendly Wars' **Friendly Wars is a feature that was added in the October 2016 update. In Friendly Wars, you are able to challenge another clan to a Clan War for fun. **To initiate a Friendly War, a leader or co-leader must go to the clan profile of the clan they wish to challenge, where they may issue a challenge to that clan. ***Clans may choose to opt out of Friendly Wars and thus deny the opportunity to be challenged by other clans. **Following that, the leader or co-leader will then choose their participating members as well as the size and duration of the Friendly War. ***The size of the Friendly War can be any multiple of 5, ranging from 5 vs 5 to 50 vs 50. ***The length of the preparation period and battle period is also decided by the challenger, and both can last for any of the following durations: 15 minutes, 30 minutes, 1 hour, 2 hours, 4 hours, 6 hours, 8 hours, 12 hours, 16 hours, 20 hours and 1 day. **Once the challenge is sent, it will be visible to both the challenging clan and the challenged clan. A leader or co-leader from the clan that was challenged will be able to reject or accept the challenge. **If the challenge is accepted, the leader or co-leader will be able to choose the participating members. Once that is done, the preparation phase will begin, followed by the battle phase. **Attacks in the Friendly War will not expend troops, just like in a Friendly Challenge. However, there is one exception to this rule - Clan Castle troops will be expended in a Friendly War attack. **Friendly Wars will not reward the participating clans with war loot or Clan XP. However, the results of the Friendly War can still be seen in the War Log, and replays from the Friendly War will last for 24 hours after the war ends. ---- *'Trivia' ** The maximum number of stars attainable in a war is always a multiple of 15, as the sizes of the war are all multiples of 5; for every 5 war bases, there are 15 stars available. **The war win/draw/lose bonus was originally 500%/200%/100% of the loot you could get from the base (e.g. you would win 250k Gold and Elixir if you beat a base containing 50k Gold and Elixir) before that update. The Halloween 2014 update increased them to 600%/240%/180%, and the June 2018 update increased them again to 700%/350%/300%. ***The same update increased the Clan Castle's capacity to store war loot. **If you upgrade your Clan Castle and it completes during Preparation Day, then your troop capacity stays the same on the War Map, but if you scout your own war base, it will show your troop capacity increased. **The March 21, 2016 update removed the 35 vs 35 and 45 vs 45 sizes from Clan Wars. **A maintenance on November 15, 2017 added a 5 vs 5 size for regular Clan Wars. Prior to this, the size was only available in Friendly Wars. **Supercell created a video commercial in April 2014 for the introduction of Clan Wars. It featured the Hog Rider on a piano along with his Hog, while the Wall Breaker plays the piano in the middle of a clan war. Watch the video below! Category:Gameplay Category:Clans